The runaway Fire Fox
by interlock
Summary: Naru runs away from Konoha at the age of five, and spends fours years training with Kyuubi, Itachi, and Zabuza. After 3 years have past since her first encounter with the leaf nins, she meets Sasuke, who this time is a nuke-nin...full summary inside.


**SUMMARY:**

Naru runs away from Konoha at the age of Five. After spending for years of training with Kyuubi, Itachi, and Zabuza, she encounters a team of Leaf nin. Three years later, she see's Sasuke with a group of people she doesn't know. After finding out he killed Itachi, and is planning revenge on Konoha, will she defend her old village? Or join in on his quest for revenge? *Epic music*

I'm hoping to make this one of my 'awesome stories'. :P

* * *

"Demon child…DIE!"

Naru's eyes widened, as fist collided with her stomach. She stumbled back a few feet, clutching her stomach in pain. "W…Why?"

"Why? Because you are a demon! We're doing a favor getting rid of you!" He said, laughing manically, he took a kitchen knife, and ran straight aiming for Naru's heart.

Her eyes widened. She was ready to take the knife, then suddenly a dog masked ANBU stepped in front of her, grabbing the man's wrist.

"Are you okay?" The Dog said, holding out a hand for the little 5 year old girl.

"T…t….thank you…" The whispered, as tears swelled up in her blue eyes.

'I…I don't know…'

'**I don't have time for games, kit.'**

'But…'

'**Leave, or stay?'**

Naru thought for a moment, thinking of what to choose. Leave Konoha, or stay and continue to be beaten up by villagers?

'Leave. Now.' She quickly decided, thinking that it would be the best choice for her.

**Kyuubi smirked from inside his cage, 'Good choice, kit.' He said, 'I'll train you're the best that I can…and maybe…revenge…'**

Naru nodded, and quickly ran out the gates, noticing that the guards weren't there.

_-4 hours later-_

'I'm tired, furball-sensei!' she mentally screamed, wanting to punch her demon teacher for adding another 30 pounds to each of her legs, and 10 pounds to her arms, 'I'm only…' She held up a hand, folding five fingers, '5 years old!'

**Kyuubi tried not to roll his eyes, 'Congrats kit, you learned how to count!' He said sarcastically, 'You need to get stronger, I don't want a weak little girl to be my jailer.'**

She grunted in annoyance, and continued trekking forwards, with a total of 80 pounds of extra weight on her.

'**Kit!'**

She ignored her tenant, struggling with each step, but she kept going.

'**Kit!'**

She kept ignoring the Kyuubi. Suddenly, she felled face first on the ground, which thankfully was grass.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?'

"**Ah, good, your listening.' Kyuubi said, a hint of amusement in his voice, 'Now, you listening? Alright, you, kit, need money. You stupid humans can't live without it.'**

"I'm five! No one would let a five year old work in their shop!' She argued, but the thought immediately snapped as she narrowed her blue eyes, 'Take the extra weights off!' She demanded,

"**You promise you'll listen to me?'**

'I kind of have to…or your just gonna keep pestering me.'

"**You're a genius kit!" Kyuubi said, the menacing look in his eyes were gone, **

'Uh huh…sometimes I wonder if you really are the most powerful of Bijuu's.'

_-Timeskip 6 years-_

During the past six years, Kyuubi had been training her. He was now a master at Fuuton, Katon, and Raiton Jutsu's, however her Doton was weak, and her Suiton was pretty good thanks to 'Boozy-sensei', as she liked to called Zabuza, who would often leave Haku and Naru infront to some bar to 'play', and then go and load himself up with Sake, and Booze.

Naru has been travelling with Zabuza and Haku for about 2 years now, and during those two years she obtained the ranking of 'Class-A', Quite an accomplishment for a little girl her age. Her hair grew up to her knees, and was usually kept in a high pony-tail, or pigtails.

Before she met Zabuza and Haku, Itachi Uchiha had taken care of her for a year, right after he fled Konoha. She still occasionally wrote letters to her 'Itachi-Onii-san'. Zabuza often stole a few unsent letters and wrote a note to 'weasel boy', and then 'helped Naru send it', a.k.a, 'he didn't want to show her what he wrote so he skipped to the send it step'.

They were currently talking to a rather plump man named Gatou,

"So, what do you say?" Gatou asked, a hopeful look on his face,

"Deal." Zabuza said, sealing it with a handshake, though he was uneasy and had a feeling that this Gatou person was not to be trusted.

"Mission is to escort Tazuna, to his house in the land of Waves." The old man who just happened to be hokage said, "Tazuna, you can come in!"

A drunk looking old man, clearly not as old as the hokage, came in with a sake bottle in his hand.

"These little kids are going to escort me? You sure they're capable?"

Sasuke was beyond mad, how dare some one question his skill! Sakura was mad that someone had questioned her Sasuke-kun's skill. And there team-mate Sai didn't seem to react.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jonin." Kakashi said, with an eye-smile.

"Heh, the old man hired some punks from Konoha." Zabuza sneered,

"Yes, Zabuza-sama…however…they DID defeat the demon brothers." Haku said,

Zabuza just grunted, and turned to Naru, then to Haku, "Their coming."

Zabuza smirked, and threw his Zanbato,

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

Naru's eyes widened, as she recognized Kakashi, "I…Inu-san."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why if it isn't Naru-chan…" He flipped open a bingo book, "Class-A Mercenary, also known as the Fire Fox, quite an achievement. Oh? And you have the Demon of the mist with, eh?"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, as the same thought past through their minds, _"She looks about our age…and how does Kakashi-sensei know her?"_

"We'll spare your lives if you let us have the old man." Zabuza said, pointing at Tazuna with his sword,

"No way, it's out mission to protect him, and we'll do that!"

* * *

Okay...By the way,

1) Naru knows why Itachi killed his clan

2) Naru is known for her 'demonic' fire jutsu's, thus the name Fire Fox

3) most likely Sasunaru, but obviously not yaoi because...well because Naruto's a girl

4) I'm getting sad...I need to write something with an ALIVE yondaime in it

5) Kabuto's a freak

6) Did you see the 'new' deidara, i mean like...the resurrected one? Its so damn serious, so unlike him.

Any way, seeeee ya's!


End file.
